Treasure Planet: the Mysterious Planet
by Mystery72
Summary: 4 years after treasure planet Jim Hawkins has graduated top of his class from the academy. Now working for capt. amelia. He and the crew of the RLS Lyoness are going on an adventure in search of the remains of an ancient race who left behind powerful items, but they aren't alone. For the dreaded pirate ironbeard is after the items too. Can jim find the Mysterious Planet in time?


Coming home from the treasure hunt Jim felt like a new person. It had honestly saddened jim when silver had left on the small boat, but he was happy when silver ordered morph to stay with him. It was like silver was leaving an important piece of him with Jim to remember him. Not to mention the treasure silver gave him to help his mother with her inn. After counting it all Jim figured that the treasure silver gave was worth enough for his mother to open a whole string of inns.

After they returned to the spaceport Delbert and Amelia immediately planned for a return trip to treasure planet to salvage whatever they could. After that they were able to salvage countless burnt but intact treasure chests, they were even lucky enough to find the orb that was the map to treasure planet which was now just an ordinary map to the galaxy. Then after some persuasion from Delbert, they decided to give the treasure to a museum for a large sum of money as it really did belong there do to its historical value. Afterwards captain Amelia had a talk with Jim and told him to visit the interstellar academy. Saying that she had a lot of pull and could get him in, if he wanted. However at that time Jim simply wanted to go home with the gold that silver gave him and help his mom rebuild the Benbow inn. And maybe. Just maybe. He'd go to that academy afterwards.

Time skip - by 4 years.

Sarah Hawkins was running around the Benbow inn. It had taken a whole year before the Benbow inn's reopening. By that time because of Jim's adventure and fame that came with it along with his mother's inn being rebuilt more people had started to come to the little area on montressor making the nearby town even larger. The place was now a tourist spot as it's home to the great Jim Hawkins, the boy who found treasure planet. Not that he was around much as he had taken captain Amelia's offer to go to the interstellar academy. Sarah was making sure that the place was being run properly by her employees as Sarah was getting ready for an important event. She was wearing a blue and white dress with a matching bonnet.

"I'm leaving the inn in your care Alexander." Sarah said to a man who worked as the inns maneger just as she was walked out. Outside the inn was a little spaceship with Ben by the door. Ben was now much shinier then when he was on treasure planet. Having gotten himself all cleaned up and got rid of the moss. Now he was squeaky clean and his gears ran perfectly without the moss hindering him. Walking to the door BEN opened it for Sarah. "Thank you BEN."

"Your welcome ms. Hawkins." BEN said before he got in himself and got into the drivers seat. Then off they went to the interstellar academy while having a wonderful conversation the entire drive.

At the academy people from all around were gathering in a stadium and sitting down. Down in the center was a field with a stage and the entire senior student body of the interstellar academy all dressed in red uniforms. Soon the ceremony began. A feline like woman walked onto the stage. Her species was know as Felinid. She had short brown hair, sea green feline eyes, wore a blue captains uniform, and walked in a prim and proper manner. She stood in front of a podium and mic.

"Welcome one and all to the interstellar academy graduation ceremony. I am captain Amelia. Dean of this fine academy." Amelia said. She then started to make a speech that went on for a while about how grand the school was, how each student that came through ending up doing grand things, and how it was a privilege to be their mentor. When she finished she walked off stage letting another staff member take over. When she reached the end of the stage she found her husband, Delbert, sitting up front. Delbert was scholarly man, his appearance was akin to a dog with tan skin, floppy ears, a large nose, brown hair, he also wore a pair of round rimmed glasses. This man was a canid. Next to him were four children. Three girls all dressed in different colors and a boy. A little girl with blonde hair wore a pink dress. Another with dark brown hair wore a light blue dress. And the last one with orange hair like her mother wore purple. The boy was wearing dark blue. the three girls all looked like their mother while the boy was like his father. All of them were smiling at their mother. She sat down in an empty seat between her husband and son.

"Marvelous job Amelia." Delbert said complimenting her.

"Thank you." She said kindly. After sitting down she looked around for a certain student that should be up in the front of the students. She then spotted an empty seat. "Delbert. Darling. Where is Jim?" Amelia asked. Delbert looked around then realized that Jim was indeed missing.

"I don't know." Delbert said confused.

"If he isn't here when he's needed this will be a disgrace to the academy." Amelia said in a upset and serious tone.

Meanwhile elsewhere

In a canyon it was quiet. A few land animals roamed about. Minding their own business. When suddenly out of nowhere something flew overhead at blinding speeds which startled them all. That same something flew through the canyon at the same blinding speeds. That something was a young man riding a solar surfer of a high class model, this one was without a sail. Looked brand new and came off the shelf. The young man wore a white uniform similar to what captain Amelia wore, he had fairly tan skin, had a slender but muscular body, he had long brown hair that went to his chin, some of his hair was in a small ponytail. He also had blue eyes that shined with a light in them as he was filled with joy. This is Jim Hawkins, the boy that found treasure planet 4 years ago. In the past four years his training at the interstellar academy had done a lot of things for him. It helped clean up his act, gave him a good education, and a promising future ahead of him. Well that is if he made it to graduation on time. A small floating liquid came out of his jacket a little bit, it had eyes and a mouth. Changing shape it became a small version of captain Amelia.

"Don't be late! Don't be late!" The amorphous blob said in a high pitch version of Amelia's voice.

"Yeah, Yeah morph. I know. I just had to finish up this solar surfer. There wasn't that much to do. Now look at it, looks like something that should have been made by the best companies in the universe." Jim said to morph. Morph transformed back into liquid form. Then went back into Jim's little pocket. With that Jim looked at the board. "Now let's see how fast this baby can go." Jim said.

"See how fast can go!" Morph said then chirped with a smile. Jim smiled then slammed his foot down on a pedal. This got the board to go faster. As Jim blasted off he hollered with joy.

"Wooooooohoooooooooo!!!!!!!!" He hollered.

A few minutes later

Jim came to a stop as he arrived at the stadium. When he was near the ground and going slow enough Jim jumped off the board and grabbed it. He then ran through the stadium halls till he neared the stage where the graduation was occurring. Setting the board down in the halls, he then quickly and discreetly ran up to the stage and took his seat next to a staff member and a empty seat. The reason for the seat next to him being empty is because the seat was where the salutatorian sat and she was currently delivering a speech as was mandatory for the salutatorian. Jim was lucky enough that his speech came after hers. The salutatorian was at the podium. She had an appearance that was similar to a lion, with orange hair, small lion ears, and a big nose that looked like the top of a muzzle. Unlike the others or Jim she didn't wear a red or a white uniform. Hers was white with red stripes where as Jim's was pure white.

"With this I say good luck to you all in your futures." The salutatorian said before she left the podium and went back to her seat. She sat down next to Jim. "Cutting it close Hawkins." She said with a unhappy tone.

"No need to be jealous Kate." Jim said smugly. A staff member walked up the podium. One of Jim's teachers.

"I would now like to introduce. The valedictorian of this years class. James Pleiades Hawkins." They said. With that Jim stood up and walked to the podium in a proud manner. He took in a deep breath before he started.

"Hello. As mr. Thorn said. My name is James Pleiades Hawkins... you all may know me as the boy that found treasure planet 4 years ago. It was me, Captain Amelia, and dr. Delbert Doppler. Now mr. And Mrs. Doppler. Both of whom I know very well. Before I went on that adventure... I... I was a no one. Just a delinquent from a small town. No one cared for me then save for my mother and Dr. Doppler. It was pure luck that an old salamanders ship crash landed near my mothers inn. The salamanders name was billy bones. I didn't know him, but he didn't know me either. And at the end of his time he entrusted me with the map that led to treasure planet. I don't know what he saw in me at the end. He might have seen me as someone struggling with life trying to make a mark or just as the last person he'll ever see. But I know one thing,... he put his trust in me. A nobody being entrusted with an item of immeasurable value." Jim said. He paused then smiled. "And that was only the beginning. During the entire trip I learned life lessons that I still carry with me to this day. To everyone, the journey to treasure planet is known as a grand adventure and it was, but to me. It was so much more. It was the journey where I learned to set a course and follow it through, it was the journey that put me on a better path, it was the journey where I left as a young delinquent boy and came back a man with a bright future. And it all started with someone trusting me and giving me a shot... I guess what I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't go down the wrong path because people see you as a delinquent or a nobody. Go down the path that you want to go down. This is your life. Not the cities, not the mayor, not your neighbors, not even your families. It's your life. Now that's not to say you shouldn't listen to them. Sometimes they have good things to say that you need to hear. I'm just saying find the path you want to go then go down that way..." Jim thought for a moment. "You know. An old sailor once told me this. 'You got the makings of greatness in you, but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls, and when the time comes you get to really test the cut of your sails and show what your made of.' Well now I'm saying the same thing to you. Chart your course, and stick to it. Cause if you stick to it, you can do anything." Jim said. With that his speech was over and he went back to his seat. After his speech the ceremony continued with captain Amelia handing everyone their diploma.

Time skip

After the ceremony ended Jim met up with his mother and BEN outside the stadium.

"Jim!" Ms. Hawkins said.

"Mom." Jim said. His mother hugged him. She then looked at him.

"You grew out your hair." His mom said as she put a hand through his long hair then felt his long pony tail.

"Yeah. Thought that since I was moving on with my life I could use a change." Jim Said. Delbert, Amelia and their children walked up to the three of them. Their son sunny tugged on Jim's jacket.

"Can morfy plaw with us?" Sunny asked in his childish manner. His sisters Matey, Jib, and Tillie joined him and together they all gave their biggest smiles.

"Please!" They all pleaded. Jim laughed.

"Hey. Morph." Jim called, the little shapeshifter came out of his pocket. The children all cheered with joy. "Why don't you have some fun." Jim Said. Morph smiled then went down to the children before changing into a little Pegasus and flew around. The children gave chase as they followed morph.

"Almost missed your cue mr. Hawkins." Amelia said matter a factly.

"I made it." Jim Said. Amelia shook her head.

"If you weren't such a damn good spacer and a bright student. That misconduct of yours would have kicked you out of the academy on day one." Amelia said with a small smile to say she was teasing Jim. Jim chuckled.

"Aw. Come on. You wouldn't do that." Jim said.

"No. I wouldn't." She agreed. "Anyways. As you are one of the top five students of the academy this year, you are to report to the RLS Lyoness at 0800 tomorrow morning. Being the top of your class you are replacing my former first mate mr. Sashler (sash-ler) as he is to receive his own vessel. Do you understand?" Amelia said. Jim saluted her.

"Yes ma'am." Jim said. Amelia then turned to mrs. Hawkins.

"Now then. Sarah how have you been." Amelia said as she began to talk with Jim's mother. They walked off together as they followed the children and morph.

"So. I guess we'll be seeing each other more often. As I am the ships doctor and navigator." Delbert said. Jim smiled.

"I can't wait dr. Doppler." Jim said.

"Jim please. We know each other. You can just call me Delbert." Delbert said.

"Alright. If you say so." Jim said. They then joined Jim's mother and Amelia.

"So will you be returning to the Benbow inn or will you be staying here?" Amelia asked. Sarah smiled and looked at her son.

"You haven't told her have you?" Sarah asked. Jim shook his head.

"Mom has gotten so many people at the inn because of me she's gotten enough money to open another inn here on the Montressor spaceport." Jim said.

"Why! That's wonderful Sarah!" Delbert said in excitement.

"Congratulations." Amelia replied.

"Yes. Business has been great. First I was able to refurbish the Benbow after it burnt down thanks to Jim, then I was able to renovate the place with all the customers I got, and now I can open up a string of Benbow inns in several other cities. I just hope they all do well." Sarah said.

"They will mom. They will." Jim said with an encouraging smile.

For the rest of the day they all stayed together and talked. Jim telling his mother about school, Amelia and Delbert asking ms. Hawkins for advice on raising kids, and morph keeping the children entertained. Even taking some pictures. At the end of the day they went their separate ways. The Doppler's went back to their home. Arriving at the new Benbow inn Jim was amazed by what was inside. The inside was very nice, almost luxurious. The walls were white with a design that was supposed to be like fancy railing, on the ceiling was a pretty chandelier, the furniture was also very nice in the waiting room. Made him wonder what the rooms looked like. It amazed jim that his mom had gotten the funds for this from just her Inn.

"Wow. This is amazing. Are all of them like this?" Jim asked.

"No. This is the best one of them all. The others are nice and comfy but this is the most luxurious of them all. My hope is that if the others do good then they can become like this." Sarah said. With that she met with the newly hired receptionist who was getting ready to close up. She then handed jim a key. "This is the key to your room. It's up on the top floor next to mine." Sarah said.

"I have my own room here?" Jim asked.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you had a place to stay when you come back from your patrols with Amelia and Delbert." Sarah said. Jim smiled.

"Thanks mom." Jim said before he walked to the stairway. When he reached the fifth floor which was the highest Jim saw only two doors. Connecting the number on his key to the number on the door, jim went to his door. Inside he was met by a living room that must have been designed by his mother because it was covered in things he liked. The walls, floors, and furniture were nice. But what really got his attention were the models of cruise ships, solar surfers, and even some military ships. Jim also found a little statue of BEN, Jim guesses that was more of BEN's doing then his moms. He chuckled. Going into his room Jim saw that their were books lining the shelves. Going into the academy Jim learned that he enjoyed reading. On his bed were two books wrapped in a bow tie. Going to his bed Jim untied the bows and looked at the books. The first one was a collectors edition of the story of captain Flint, seeing this made him remember his childhood and how he would read this book even after bedtime. The next book was about the same size. The title was the Journey to Treasure Planet. Jim immediately knew what it was and his smile grew bigger. It was a retelling of the journey he, Delbert, and Amelia took to find treasure island. Delbert has been writing this book for the past 4 years. He must have finished it recently and has given a copy to him. Jim took these books and set them on a desk that was in the corner. Next to the books was a nice little globe of montressor. Smiling he then flopped onto his bed. Once there he reached into the inside pocket of his uniform. Pulling out the map that had led him to treasure island. Jim looked at the orb. Ever since the destruction of treasure planet it became a normal map able to give a path from point A to point B. It was as if the orb had recognized that treasure planet had exploded. He spun the orb in his hands like he had done thousands of times before. Setting the orb down on his nightstand Jim then got up and changed into some pajamas before going to bed. Cause tomorrow was an important day for James Pleiades Hawkins.


End file.
